This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the presently described embodiments. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present embodiments. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In order to meet consumer and industrial demand for natural resources, companies often invest significant amounts of time and money in searching for and extracting oil, natural gas, and other subterranean resources from the earth. Particularly, once a desired subterranean resource is discovered, drilling and production systems are often employed to access and extract the resource. These systems may be located onshore or offshore depending on the location of a desired resource. Further, such systems generally include a wellhead assembly through which the resource is extracted. These wellhead assemblies may include a wide variety of components, such as various casings, valves, fluid conduits, and the like, that control drilling or extraction operations.
More particularly, wellhead assemblies typically include pressure-control equipment, such as a blowout preventer, to control flow of fluid (e.g., oil or natural gas) from a well. As will be appreciated, uncontrolled releases of oil or gas from a well via the wellhead assembly (also referred to as a blowout) are undesirable. If the control of flow from the well is lost for any reason, it is important to quickly regain such control. But regaining control of a well may be complicated by various factors, including high pressures of fluid escaping the well, potential damage caused to components installed at the well, and the depth of a wellhead in a subsea context, to name but a few. Consequently, there is a need for techniques to efficiently and effectively regain control of a well in a blowout condition.